shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Rain Maker
Introduction Project Rain Maker is the Black Black Guilds newest brain child. After the sudden and unexplained death of the last Kuroyasha the new Kuroyasha placed this plan before its council and moved the organization in a new and more aggressive platform. Under Kuroyasha's leadership Hank Gunner and Walter Wain were put to task to creating super soldiers for the organization. Devil Fruits Involve Kanjin Kanjin no Mi Sentō Sentō no Mi Tenkō Tenkō no Mi IQ IQ No Mi Shison Shison no Mi Project Goal and Method When Kuroyasha came into power he desired something more for the guild than simply providing money to small anti world government agencies. He wanted a force of his own that could stand up to whatever the world government could dish out. However he did not have the resources nor did he have the men power to do that. In order to placate the problem Kuroyasha needed to find a way to turn his existing soldiers into super soldiers. Thus what made him think up Project Rain Maker. Project Rain Maker began once kuroyasha called his first Black Council. He took his time to come organize all of there resources and lay out plans on how to do the project. For this he needed help from The Red Moon Organization and land to work with from Murica. The Red Moon Organization had both the Kanjin Kanjin no Mi and Professor Gregory. Professor Greggory had extensive research on devil fruits and how they interacted with each other and notes on his own experiments with devil fruit and ancient bones. The project first began by using the power of the Iq Iq no Mi. Using its special chemical formula Hank Gunner was able to recreate Shiki's evolution formula. Under Walter Wain's care the creatures were moved to Valhalla where they could not only run there experiments, but get results back instantly. This was due to his power being able to take the creatures there and let them grow in the mystical realm, but it all happens in the instant that he left. Using this power he was able to forge animals into Monsters. Using Valhalla as a testing ground Hank Gunner was able to test the strength and power of the monsters to see if they could fight up on a new world level. Once he was satisfied he then moved to phase 2. Phase 2 of Project Rain Maker began with the Shison Shison no Mi. Using Father, as there base for a human Frank Gunner was able to create humanoid monsters. These monsters became known as the Hanyou. The Hanyou were born small, but using the power of Valhalla Wain was able to age them up quickly and in battle. Measuring the results from all of them Wain was able to figure out which one of the breeds was the strongest. The weaker breeds were then placed in a different area for later storage and study. They then moved to Phase 3. Phase 3 of Project Rain Maker involved using the Kanjin Kanjin no mi to turn all the tier 1 Hanyou into weaponized creatures. These Hanyou were then reverse engineered by a group of Gargareans scientist. Using the data the Black Black Organization could not make advance cyborgs and androids. Production began immediately using the land given to them by Murica and the resources of The Reed Moon Organization. The science team then moved to Phase 4. Phase 4 of Project Rain Maker involved getting together the remaining Hanyou who where Tier 1, Tier 2, and Tier 3, and then forcing them to battle each other. As they battle the power of the Iq Iq no mi was added. This allows them to mutate and change under the battle conditions inside of Valhalla. The strongest of the Hanyou were marked and chosen for Phase 5. The rest were made into the beast army and trained to be shock troops of the organization. Phase 5 was the final step of the project. Using the technology from the previous generation and red mood the strongest Hanyou were enhanced to be devils on the battlefield. Then the Tenko Tenko no mi came into play. Using the power of the Tenko devil fruit the members of the Black Black Organization changed bodies with there new beastly creations. The strongest bodies given to the executives and the weaker ones to lower rank members. In only a year Kuroyasha had created a army of beast. Strengths Father, the base of the humanoid blood in the Hanyou bodies is a Gargareans. This gives all the users superior regenerative abilities. However the weakness of coodies and genetic break down has been driven out. The Hanyou also have a exoskeleton around there bodies that protect them from damage and skin that is as strong as spider silk. They can see with sound waves, see with T - rays, see in infared, and see regularly. There bodies have two separate hears and there brain functions can be stored in the spine. Their bodies can naturally produce electricity and they can breath underwater. They can also spit acid and breath deadly poison that can cause paralysis. They have a high resistance to fire and a super sene of smell. They can also sense danger and there stamina never deteriorates. Weaknesses There muscles never degenerate, which means they have to eat a lot to keep going. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Devil Fruit Weapon Category:The Black Black Guild